Flamis
Flamis is a fire and poison combination elemental type of lava. He is the former executioner weapon as well as an epic type. A male weapon that he kills thousands of convicts every century since five hundred years. It was a halberd of decapitation and also a town destruction of the worst generation in the battlefield past five decades. Flamis battle formation is to defeating all of enemies is rarely doing that. He is best in close combat and one-on-one battle so that everyone weapon will no match on him. He is the legendary and the first main antagonist of Season One's Chilling Volcano. Legendary Flamis is a epic weapons since 500 years ago and later in that day he leave his epic type and decide to be a Legendary and his darkness still so that he release a darkness of his soul. He can even destroy a village and a town. His goal is actually to get rid of Cloud Line which means he will destroy it for regaining his legendary type and making his evil history. Flamis is the main antagonist of the upcoming season of Cloud Line: Legends this is the most dangerous executioner that cannot be weaken by water and earth as respectively cannot even break by the electricity weapon. This weapon craft 500 years ago before the very first era of Cloud Line. The demon ordered him to kill all of the weapons who are revealed to be convicted prowess. And that, Flamis is futile to the counter weapons. Flamis deals super damages against the common and uncommon weapon he want make our protagonist dead because of his objectives and ambitions to conquered the world with execution. Story This weapon named Flamis was born as small axe 500 years ago before the creation of Cloud Line. He was sent from hell and promoted from epic to legendary in the real world starting Cloud Line to Legends. In Legends he becomes legendary and now perfect he able to master melee skills easily. When he role as executioner, he decide to abandoned his town and destroy it by using his power Lava Corruption, then blast all people using Lava Blast and the soldiers of this town were fully rusted with his special ability Lava Execute and passive ability Executioner's Style. And the whole town is vanished with water and earth combination that leads no survivors in there by using must be above or the ultimate skill the name is unknown. He leaves the destroyed town without traced of himself and tampering evidences. He is sent to the mysterious city to conquered it alone so that he begun to conquered all of the devilish town by wicked justice sent them to hell without mercy. His goal is to get rid of Cloud Line burn like ashes. Unlockables To unlock him to add him in your collections you must finished the first saga in the game. After you done beating the final chapter of the first saga you must fight him in challenge mode with him and defeat it. Chilling Volcano Flamis is set to appear for the first time on Episode 13.Chapter 13: Vengeance First Flamis was featured in Episode 16.Chapter 16: First Blood Skills References Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of February 2013 Category:February Creations Category:Weapons Category:Axe Category:Fire Category:Poison Category:Lava Category:Legendary Category:Unlockable Weapon Category:Antagonist Category:Melee Category:Former Epic Category:Promoted from Epic Category:Promoted to Legendary Category:Masters Category:Chilling Volcano Weapons